


Not Just...

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Disparity (23/41), Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Cousins, High Sex, M/M, Marijuana usage, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy’s eyes grew wide as he watched the large cloud pour out from between Draco’s slightly puckered lips, and he suddenly realized: <i>I think I'm in love</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



“Ah, f-fuck!”

A roar of laughter from the other three accompanied Scorpius’ hacking fit. He had almost fallen forward onto the carpet from the force of his coughing, and Albus had snatched the glassware from him before he ended up smashing it, patting him good-naturedly on his back even as he teased: “I _told_ you it was going to burn, didn’t I?” The other Slytherin couldn’t manage to answer, so he instead settled for flipping him off, to which his best friend’s eyes sparkled mischievously. His older brother tsked at the pair on the floor and shook his head, turning to grin lopsidedly at Teddy, who was lounging on the bed next to him, still chortling at the youngest’s expense.

It had come as no shock whatsoever to Teddy Lupin when Al had confided in him that he’d tried weed with one of his muggle-born friends at school and that this summer Scorpius had wanted to partake as well. Protective as he was of his little mishmosh family, he hadn’t been quite comfortable with not being there, although it did make him feel absolutely ridiculous hanging out with a couple of fifteen-year-olds. Even James’ presence didn’t lessen that, as he wasn’t much better. Still, he figured witnessing Scorpius’ first smoke was worth a few chuckles, if nothing else, so he’d tagged along. He knew Albus had told him because it was also no great secret that Teddy himself was an avid user; he most likely had wanted someone experienced there, to make the timid blonde feel more relaxed about it.

“So you’re sure your dad’s not coming home tonight?”

Having finally regained the use of his voice, Scorpius replied in a croak, “Yeah, he said something about spending the night at the office. He’s been really busy lately. I _hope_ he is, anyway. He’d fuckin’ kill me if he saw me right now.”

Shame, that; Teddy would’ve rather liked to see _Mr_. Malfoy. Their relationship was weird--made even weirder by the fact that (as he’d come to realize very recently) Teddy had a raging crush on the older man. They were cousins--well, distantly--but they’d never really acted like it. Hell, he hadn’t even met the guy till he was almost done with school. With him being eighteen years Draco’s junior, no one would’ve ever guessed they’d end up hitting it off! It came as an extra special surprise to all that they even hung out on a fairly frequent basis. And Draco never introduced Teddy as his cousin, either; always as his _friend_. Thus, he’d never had to experience feeling awkward about being rock solid for someone he was related to. Or, at least, that was _his_ excuse for it. He’d tried, in vain, to conquer the very undesirable emotions he harbored for him, but every time he saw a glimpse of that trademark smirk, he fell again, _hard_. It was yet another on a whole list of reasons why he’d agreed to come over: that glimmer of hope that he’d somehow get to see him anyway.

“Eh, I don't know about that,” Al mused, bringing the piece in his hands to his mouth to take another hit. “Your dad’s _way_ cooler than ours.”

As if on cue, the front door creaked open and shut with a definitive click downstairs. They listened, collectively holding their breath, as the intruder paused. Then there was the soft patter of shoes as that someone began making their way up to the landing outside his door...

“OhMerlinthat’shim!”

“The hell?! I thought you said...”

“Someone! Here! Take this!”

“What?! Don’t give it to _me_!”

They all exclaimed in hushed tones, frantically passing the contraband back and forth until it finally ended up in the eldest’s possession. By the time Draco was standing in the doorway, the small bong and lighter were hidden behind Teddy’s back, and the four boys were trying their best to appear as nonchalant as possible--and failing miserably. Within the first few seconds, Teddy watched him take in the aura of sheer terror from the school-age boys in the room as well as the smoke lingering in the air. God, he looked beautiful as ever. Even with the bags that made it appear as if he hadn’t slept in weeks, his suit was immaculate, and his platinum hair was brushed coyly to one side. Teddy nearly forgot he was supposed to be fearing his fatherly wrath, especially whenever he found out that the stuff his kid had been smoking had come from _him_...Though, truth be told, he didn’t believe that Draco would actually know anything about it, being all pureblooded and traditional as he was. Scorpius appeared to think similarly, because he wasn’t trying to explain away the smell or anything. Maybe they were okay, then, for the most part. Or maybe he was just too petrified to speak.

After a beat, Draco fixed his gaze on his son with a knowing smile, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. There was no warmth in the expression; rather, it was the “you’ve-been-caught-you-little-shit” look one would expect from any parent in such a situation. It harshly reminded all present of the fact that, even if he hadn’t joined by choice, he _was_ once a Death Eater...

“Uh. Hey, Dad.”

“Scorpius.”

“Umm...I thought you were working overnight.”

“I was. Till I nearly passed out on my desk and decided it was best left till Monday. I thought you were staying at your mother’s this weekend.”

Teddy could plainly see the younger, still-unaccustomed-to-being-stoned Malfoy was crumbling under the combined glare from Albus and stern, questioning look from his father. It seemed that he and James--who were huddling together on the bed, pressing themselves against the wall, as much out of Draco’s field of vision as possible--had gone mostly unnoticed thus far. However, when his son sputtered nothing but nonsensical backtracking as a response, the older man’s eyes shifted to land on Teddy’s relatively-calm (considering the circumstances) face. He gulped, his heart skipped a beat, and he sensed his hair changing color, probably to the lilac he often sported whenever in this man’s presence. Not because of what he was hiding behind his back--as he was the only one in the room that was grown and could do as he pleased--but because the way those gray orbs pierced him every time they glanced his direction had always made him go weak. Especially now, with his head swimming and euphoria washing over him. It didn’t appear he was listening to the boy’s pleas any longer. The room suddenly went deathly silent as he pushed himself away from the door frame and sauntered over, halting directly in front of the Hufflepuff. He extended his arm, palm facing upwards, and beckoned with his forefinger. Teddy knew right away what he was asking for, but he hesitated when he caught Scorpius’ almost tearful look behind his father’s back.

“ _Ted_ ,” Draco pressed on, and said young man sheepishly withdrew the piece and handed it over.

Surprisingly, there was still smoke drifting lazily out the top, to which the blonde quirked an eyebrow and made a comment that caused all four boys’ jaws to drop: “Who’s the pussy that couldn’t clear it?” Then he pulled the stem and proceeded to do just that. Through his shock, Teddy found himself reaching out with the lighter (which they’d been using for the youngsters, since they couldn’t do magic yet outside of Hogwarts). Exhaling, Draco waved it away dismissively and opted instead for withdrawing his wand from his trouser pocket and whispering a spell that sparked a tiny flame at the tip, which he held against the bowl in order to take and clear a huge rip of his own.

Teddy’s eyes grew wide as he watched the large cloud pour out from between Draco’s slightly puckered lips, and he suddenly realized: _I think I'm in love_.

A couple hours later, the group was strewn about the living room downstairs. The remains of the Malfoys’ entire pantry littered the coffee table, and the ending credits for some dumb, American action movie Teddy had already forgotten the name of were cycling on the screen. Being from a muggle-raised father, James and Albus were known to have all sorts of such devices, and they’d chosen to bring a television and video player over with them for the occasion. Harry had figured out ways of using them in wizarding households (with no outlets, obviously) long ago, and had taught them as well. Of course, that was before anyone was aware that Scorpius’ dad would be coming home unexpectedly. Draco, who had never seen the likes of it, was a little wary of the whole thing at first, but as they passed around the bong a few more times and everyone began to drift into a stupor, he warmed up to the idea somewhat. So it was that Scorpius and the younger Potter brother were snoring softly on one of the sofas, with Jamie equally as unconscious between them on the floor, while the adults had taken the two-seater opposite.

Initially, Teddy had jumped when Draco had slumped sideways and rested his head on his shoulder. Now that they’d remained that way for some time, he had acclimated to the awkwardness, but that didn’t mean his pulse had slowed, not one bit. The blonde had been trying to stay awake himself, but about a minute ago, his eyelids had finally fluttered closed, and his body had adopted a heaviness that betrayed him. Teddy chanced a glance down at him in his peripheral. Apparently there were a lot more things that he didn’t know about the former Slytherin than he’d previously realized. For one, prior to tonight, he wouldn’t have pegged him as ever having experimented with muggle drugs, let alone being a stoner in his early twenties, as he’d confessed to him when they’d first sat down earlier. Slumbering and angelic beside him, Draco didn’t even look like the 40-something-year-old, ex-Dark-Lord-follower, divorced and single dad that he was; no, there was clearly so much more to him than that. And the more Teddy discovered, the more he wanted to be with him...and the more it ached to think that that couldn’t ever be possible. Draco would, most assuredly, think he was too young for him. Furthermore, he didn’t actually know _what_ , exactly, the bloke was into. He and Astoria had split up when Scorpius was a toddler, before Teddy had even known him. In all this time, they’d never discussed who he was dating--if it was, indeed, anyone at all--and he knew almost nothing about what sort of person he was before he’d gotten married, aside from the odd war story here and there. It was hopeless, and he knew that, despite what his heart might’ve tried to convince him of otherwise.

He hadn’t noticed how close he’d moved towards him till it was too late; Draco’s steely eyes were opening, staring right back into Teddy’s, which were currently an inch apart. He blinked once, twice, trying to assess the situation, while his younger counterpart remained frozen, afraid to do anything at all. Next thing Teddy knew, he was sighing in ecstasy as he suddenly had Draco’s tongue delving into his mouth and both of his arms wrapping around his neck, attempting to pull himself into the taller boy’s lap. Much as he would’ve enjoyed that, Teddy gripped the blonde’s waist and tried his best to keep him steady in his seat, fearful as he was that one of the teens would wake up and catch them. But then the snake had ventured across his jaw to do some positively sinful things to his ear, and Teddy no longer gave a fuck. They continued to paw at each other like they were a pair of adolescents themselves, keeping their moans as quiet as possible, even as they practically breathed fire down each other’s throats. At one point, Draco trailed his hand down to cup the bulge that had formed rather quickly in Teddy’s jeans, and it took extreme effort on his part not to come instantly.

Eventually, Draco reluctantly pulled away, even as his partners lips chased after him, and nodded his head in the direction of the staircase. Like earlier, Teddy was certain the hesitance showed on his face. However, every retort he might’ve had died instantly when Draco whispered in a husky voice he barely recognized: “Please, I need you.”

As they were still both pretty high, they stumbled and giggled their way up to the master bedroom, but once there, the metamorphmagus went silent, overwhelmed with the knowledge of what he was about to do. Draco had locked the door and even cast a silencing charm for good measure, which (if nothing else up to that point had) told the young man exactly what he intended to happen here.Teddy wasn’t sure he could handle how perfect and yet how uncertain the former Slytherin looked just then, perched on the edge of his bed and waiting for him to join him. It was as if he half expected Teddy to end up not going through with it. Of course he had every intention! But it was so interesting to finally recognize those same fears he felt in the eyes of the person he’d desired all this time. And yes, _finally_ , because he was beginning to wonder just how long they’d both been dancing around this…

A few quick strides, and their lips met again, restoking the passion that had waned somewhat in the brief moments since they were on the couch. He gently urged Draco backwards till he was lying flat on the bed, nestling Teddy between his spread legs. They nipped at and grinded against one another, each groaning in embarrassingly wanton ways now that they were safely away from the kids. The first thing to go was Draco’s button-down, and the younger man revelled in the noises he made as he left a series of pecks along his abdomen, pausing to gingerly lick each nipple. The blonde was pulling at his clothing as well, but he brushed him off, desperate as he was to reach the organ he’d been dreaming about tasting for years. He barely had the man’s trousers past his knees before he was engulfing him. Draco gave a strangled cry at that--the sudden warmth and wetness that enveloped his length without much warning.

Merlin, he was gorgeous. Teddy bobbed his head around him, raking each line with the tip of his tongue, determined to commit every inch of him to memory. His musk--a mixture of mint, the lingering scent of what they’d smoked earlier, and some spice he couldn’t name--filled his nostrils and made his head spin even more than it already had been. While he wasn’t necessarily small, his cock was just the right size to fit the majority of it in his mouth, which he quickly took to doing often, as the moans he would receive as a reward were enough to make him question why he’d ever bothered being with anyone else.

After a minute or so, he began easing his hand under the older man to cup his buttocks, eventually skimming the tips of his fingers experimentally along the crack. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Draco liked, although of course he was beginning to have an inkling, based on their current interaction. Still, he didn’t want to make assumptions and end up mucking up his chance. Unexpectedly, he soon felt his companion patting the comforter to get his attention, and when Teddy glanced up, Draco was looking back at him with glassy, lust-filled eyes and pointing towards the second drawer of the nightstand. There, the former Hufflepuff found a container of lube, to which he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the other man. Although he blushed in response, he still grinned.

Now with coated fingers, Teddy returned to the task at hand, this time adding one and eventually two digits inside his tight hole. He took intense pleasure in ripping every incoherent sound he could from Draco’s throat. They shot straight to his own groin, and before long, he found himself all but fucking the mattress beneath him in rhythm with the thrusting of his fingers. The best was when he grazed his spot for the first time--and he knew he did, too, by the way the blonde almost choked and bucked into his mouth. It only took a few more pressured strokes to get him to unravel, and when he did, he took Teddy with him. Their combined climax took them both by such surprise, it seemed, that Draco didn’t even have a chance to warn him; he just tensed up and moaned low and long, and the younger man tried hard not to bite down on him as his own orgasm rocketed through his system. Swallowing, he slid back up his lover’s body to snog him proper, and the exquisite taste of him mixed on their entwined tongues. Draco began tugging at his clothing again, but he brushed him off with a shake of his head.

“What’s wrong? I want to--”

“Nothing, nothing. I just...already…”

The smirk Draco flashed him would probably have made anyone who didn’t know him feel ashamed. However, Teddy could see quite plainly that it was a look of pride, of joy even, that he’d been able to make the boy come undone so easily. The Slytherin kissed him again firmly, then they proceeded to remove the rest of their clothing, spell themselves clean, and snuggle under the sheets. As he lay there with Draco’s head on his chest, gradually drifting off, a million questions ran through his mind. He chose not to voice any of them and simply enjoy the moment. They’d worry about the logistics of this...whatever it was, in the morning. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to the guys how he’d ended up in Scorpius’ dad’s bed, but he also didn’t much care.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
